Can You Make Me Believe?
by Youkai Luna Sakura
Summary: InuKag After the song Can You Make Me Believe? by Black Gardenias.


A/N: What a week! Now, to wrap up the week with a nice little one shot. Just to help my nerves. Inspired by Black Gardenias' "Can You Make Me Believe?" Ya, and if you haven't heard of Black Gardenias, don't feel bad and don't really worry about it.

**Can You Make Me Believe? **

~ ~

"I don't believe in life.

I don't believe in longing."

~ ~

It was a quiet night. Rain gently fell on the roof. Kagome looked out the door and saw the crescent moon hovering over the tiny hut and her.

Inuyasha was somewhere out in the middle of the rain. He hadn't come back. From Kikyou. 

_I just wish he would make up his mind about who he really wants. _Kagome stared blankly out the door into the great beyond.

~ ~

"Like a flower can refuse to bear fruit for its maker,

I can refuse to submit to your being."

~ ~

Kikyou was his true weakness. He was different around her. He never paid any attention to Kagome. She was dirt. The lowest scum of the earth. But Kikyou?

Kikyou was a goddess in human form.

Nothing could compare to her. So why did Kagome put up with Inuyasha? She wondered that herself.

_Because I really love Inuyasha. I can't help it. _Kagome thought to herself. It was late. Inuyasha still wasn't back. She was getting worried. She knew Inuyasha could take care of himself, but she was still scared something might happen.

~ ~

"But, then I wonder

Where we all fit in,

In this huge scheme of life."

~ ~

_I'm only a shard detector to you. Nothing more. _Kagome began to cry and she let her tears fall silently down her face as the wind blew outside the door. 

The rain slowed and the moon glistened. Sprinkles of rain fell, but not as heavy as before. Kagome watched as they fell, teasing her for her own tears. 

_I always thought of rain as the sky crying. _Kagome sighed. She should have been asleep a long time ago, but unfortunately, she couldn't sleep. 

~ ~ 

"Cause it's like I'm alone and I'm fighting a hopeless war.

Against the one who will always prevail, 

No matter what I do."

~ ~

_I feel like I can never have the upper hand on your love Inuyasha. Kikyou does, always. Night, day, rain or shine._ Kagome stared up at the ceiling. She listened to the rain make music on the roof.

She raised her hand and brushed away some of her tears.

I wonder when Inuyasha will get in… 

~ ~

"You couldn't change my mind. 

You couldn't change my feelings.

But, then again I remember

The day you showed me how to believe."

~ ~

Kagome woke up the next morning, tired. She had hardly slept at all the last night.

"Kagome, where is Inuyasha?" Shippou asked from beside her.

"I'm not sure, Shippou. I'm really not sure. He didn't come back last night to my knowledge." Kagome stared down at the kitsune.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Miroku piped up from his corner.

"Don't worry. Inuyasha knows how to take care of himself." Sango had woken up too.

~ ~

"I don't believe in hopeless days.

I don't believe in fate."

~ ~

Kagome walked out the door and decided to go look for Inuyasha herself. She wouldn't worry her companions with the task. 

She walked through the forest and followed the familiar path. She then came upon the well. 

_I wonder what everyone is doing back home…_ Kagome thought to herself. She began to walk up to it and was prepared to jump in. But then she remembered the task at hand.

~ ~

"I can't be on my own

Else something will die in me."

~ ~

Kagome continued her search through the woods. As the little voice in the back of her head had warned, Kikyou was with Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed so lost in Kikyou. Kagome wanted to bawl out loud. She knew she was jealous, but this…bitch…was stealing her love.

How could she not hate her? She felt so alone. She had her mother, Souta, Grandpa, Miroku, Shippou and Sango, but she wanted true love. That was what she had for Inuyasha. But, she just wished it was mutual.

~ ~

"I'm not sure I'm for the job,

Of being your lover."

~ ~

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's scent after she had been there about an hour. He looked up and saw her crying. He knew he had hurt her. He saw that she had been crying for a while. And every tear she ever had always felt like hundreds of stabbing knives in his back.

He detached from Kikyou and left her. Kikyou shot Kagome a death look and went away.

~ ~

"But, I'm willing to try it out,

If your willing to teach me."

~ ~

He ran up to Kagome. He stood in front of her, hoping to get her to look at him. She had only one tear sliding down her cheek. He could smell many more.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her chin and raised her eyes to his. 

Kagome slapped him. She then walked away from the confused hanyou and left him in her dust, hoping he wouldn't follow.

~ ~

"You couldn't change my mind. 

You couldn't change my feelings.

But, then again I remember

The day you showed me how to believe."

~ ~

Kagome at first had a stately walk , but it soon broke into a swift jog and a break-neck sprint. Finally she collapsed on the ground, hugging herself.

He's so insensitive. He doesn't understand anything! He's such a jerk, asshole, but why do I love him? Why do I love him?

~ ~

"Like a dream,

From so long ago.

You never forgot me, and I never forgot you."

~ ~

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He kept his nose on alert and kept looking for Kagome. Finally, he could smell her from not too far away.

_Kagome…_He walked over to her and hugged her close to him. 

She gasped and fell into him. She felt like she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

~ ~

"No matter what we were up against, 

We still had a way to make it through.

Or that's what I thought,

Before she met you again."

~ ~

He then nuzzled his head into her neck. His warm breath warmed her wet neck. The rain fell around them like a curtain.

Kagome pulled away from him, but he grabbed her right back. He never let go. 

Inuyasha kept his head close to her and held her as if he didn't, she would fall, shatter and break.

~ ~

"You are pathetic if you think

I really hate you."

~ ~

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked her in the eye.

"Hai?" Kagome stared right back.

"Can you feel my heart beat? Can you feel our heart beat, sounding like one?"

Kagome nodded at him and held him closer to her. He was a little surprised but he held her tighter.

~ ~

"It's bad enough that you're two timing me,

But then again, you go ahead and run back to me."

~ ~

"Kikyou? When is she coming back?" Kagome said in an emotionless voice.

Inuyasha flinched. "She's not coming back. I told her to leave. She's leaving us alone."

"Forever?"

"I…hope so."

~ ~

"You couldn't change my mind. 

You couldn't change my feelings.

But, then again I remember

The day you showed me how to believe."

~ ~

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha, was…sending Kikyou back. She couldn't believe that.

"What will happen to her?"

"She's dead. She is finally going to die in peace."

Inuyasha didn't like the subject. He wished Kagome would stop talking so much about it.

~ ~

"Can you believe in me?

Can I really believe in you?"

~ ~

"Inuyasha, does this mean, she won't be back ever ever again?"

"Hai…Kagome?"

"What?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I… love… you…"

"Inuyasha, I love you too."

~ ~

"Can I believe in our love?

Can I believe in our love?"

~ ~

The two stood out in the rain as it fell lighter. Kagome kept holding on to Inuyasha and Inuyasha held onto Kagome. Inuyasha then reached down and pulled her mouth to his. She placed her hands on his chest and savored the sweet moment. She held on to him for dear life and never wanted the kiss to end.

But it eventually did.

And the hanyou and miko walked down the familiar path to the familiar hut, on a normal day, in a normal hour, in the feudal era of Japanese history.

~ ~

"Can you make me believe?"

~ ~

A/N: Sad and sweet. My style. But, it feels good to have one of my favorite songs in here. It's ok if you don't who the Black Gardenias are. Really, it's ok. Probably everyone except like one three billionth 35th know who they are. But, it's a really good song that's sad and sweet.

So till next time.

Ja!

Y.L.S.

Not ever M.S. or A.R.A.


End file.
